<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金色飞贼 by Vanish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614537">金色飞贼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish'>Vanish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>索林成了一名找球手</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>金色飞贼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>正在逐渐搬旧文www，这好像是我写的第一篇索博同人（捂脸），有些词是现在写文绝对不会用的哈哈哈哈，还是保留了XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>索林看着更衣镜里的自己愣了一下。</p><p> </p><p>这穿着古怪样式的金红色衣服的人是谁？还有他明明留长了的胡须怎么这么短了？他怀疑地抬起手摸了摸自己的脸，镜子里的人也同时抬起手摸了摸自己的脸，于是索林的脑门上狠狠地爆出一个井字，怒吼道：“菲力、奇力你们两个臭小子给我滚过来！是不是你们剃掉了我的胡子！”门开了，一黑一金两个脑袋探了进来。</p><p> </p><p>“索林你还没换好衣服吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“比赛很快就要开始啦！”</p><p> </p><p>说着，菲力和奇力就走进来一左一右的拉起索林的胳膊，把他往外面拽。</p><p> </p><p>“快点，今天是你的第一场比赛。”</p><p> </p><p>“不过没关系，你一定能抓住飞贼的！”</p><p> </p><p>飞贼？比尔博？抓他干嘛？什么比赛？索林的心里冒出一个又一个问号，而且他注意到菲力和奇力也穿着跟他一样的金红色袍子，这让他感到更奇怪了：“马哈尔在上，你们到底在说什么！”</p><p> </p><p>正说着，他们就在一个看上去是运动场入口的地方停了下来。好几个跟他们服饰一样的人回头看到他们三个都微笑了起来，但索林并不认识他们。</p><p> </p><p>菲力把一把扫帚塞进了索林手里，而奇力用力地拍了拍索林的肩膀。该死的这两个小子是抽了什么风！索林正想怒骂，周围的人就都围了过来，有的拍了拍他的肩膀，有的拍了拍他的背。</p><p> </p><p>“加油啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“没事的你一定能抓住飞贼的！”</p><p> </p><p>“都靠你啦！”</p><p> </p><p>说完，那些人就一个个跨上扫帚飞上了天。菲力和奇力吹了个口哨，也以非常炫（zhuang）酷（bi）的姿势飞上了天。</p><p> </p><p>“来啊索林！”</p><p> </p><p>“快来！”</p><p> </p><p>卧槽这是什么妖术！索林看着直冲上天的几个红色身影，面瘫的表情难得地吓裂了。</p><p> </p><p>然后，他突然觉得，自己应该跟上去。</p><p> </p><p>于是他也学着其他人的样子跨上了扫帚。然后这样就能飞？</p><p> </p><p>他试探性地蹬了一下地。</p><p> </p><p>卧槽槽槽槽槽！一下子冲上天的索林差点就失态地大叫出声，好在面瘫成性的他在尖叫声就要出口的瞬间就吞了回去，不然埃尔波尔的脸就要被他丢尽了。</p><p> </p><p>“好的！那么格兰芬多的最后一位队员也已经准备就绪——噢这位第一次上场比赛的队员显然有点心急。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然不知道场边那个骑在扫帚上夸张的大叫的人在说什么，但索林还是听出来了对他的揶揄，所以他恼火的紧了紧手中的扫帚柄，心里却突然涌起一种奇怪的感觉——他好像知道怎么操纵它。</p><p> </p><p>这边的索林在努力适应骑扫帚，那边解说员也还在“尽职尽责”地解说着：“这位第一次参加魁地奇比赛的索林·橡木盾先生，据说是格兰芬多的秘密武器，他真的能先于斯莱特林的找球手，莱格拉斯殿下找到金色飞贼吗？让我们拭目以待！”</p><p> </p><p>一声哨声宣告了比赛的开始。索林有些茫然地看着场上的一片混乱。显然是他队友的几个人和另几个穿着银绿色衣服的人正在为了抢一个球而在空中横冲直撞。噢那两个到处乱飞的球是什么？索林躲开了一个直冲着他而来的游走球，直觉告诉他被那个球撞上后果会很严重。这一切到底是怎么回事！索林有点恼火地想。</p><p> </p><p>“啊哈，吓傻了？”一声熟悉得有些刺耳的声音自右边而来。</p><p> </p><p>索林扭头一看，发现是那个讨厌的精灵王瑟兰迪尔的儿子——莱格拉斯·绿叶。哼，也不是什么好东西！看他那洋洋得意的傻笑和那每天不知道抹多少护发素的头发！索林不屑地翻了个白眼，莱格拉斯看到也没怎么生气，只是轻哼了一声：“看谁能先抓到金色飞贼吧！小矮子！”</p><p> </p><p>金色飞贼金色飞贼，你们倒是告诉我啥是金色飞贼啊！索林在心里默默地吐槽，难道真的是比尔博？</p><p> </p><p>莱格拉斯嘲笑了一通索林后就打算飞开去找金飞贼，却听到左边传来一声暴喝：“比尔博·巴金斯！”吓得他差点松了扫帚柄。卧槽这矮子发什么疯！怪不得Ada说不要跟长得矮的人玩。</p><p> </p><p>索林也没指望他喊了一声后，他的飞贼就能从哪个角落飞出来，所以他还是再观察看看——等等，那是什么？索林的注意力被一抹金光吸引住了，然后还没等他反应过来，他的身体就不受控制地操纵着扫帚朝着那道金光追了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这一切他妈的都是什么鬼！比尔博一边想着一边飞奔着。哦不对，去掉“奔”。现在他可是有翅膀的人了。只是这圆滚滚的体型他着实不太喜欢。他的肚子可没那么圆！比尔博垂眼看了看自己圆滚滚的肚子，不满意地撇撇嘴。诶嘿有人叫他吗？等等这风声！是有人要抓他！妈妈呀！比尔博奋力地扇起了小翅膀，拼命地向前飞着。</p><p> </p><p>所以说，这一切他妈的都是什么鬼！睁开眼发现自己被关在箱子里也就罢了，他妈的他居然变成了一个球！还是他妈的能飞的球！这是惩罚他吃的太多了吗？！然后！好不容易放出来了现在好像还有人在追他！其实他一点都不怕！要不是没有刺叮他都敢停下来跟追他的人打一架！可是不知为何一想到有人在追他，他的翅膀就不受控制般越拍越快！天哪我有点晕，索林呢，索林在哪里，快救我！比尔博·金色飞贼·巴金斯一边头晕眼花地满场乱窜，一边在心中祈祷每次都会来救他的人这次一样会从天而降，把他从这一切中解救出来。</p><p> </p><p>索林全速追赶着那抹金光，飞近了才发现是一个金色的小球，这就是他们说的金色飞贼？抓住他就能赢？好吧，但愿抓住这小东西后一切都能结束。突然，他余光瞟到从左边包抄过来的莱格拉斯。哼，想跟矮人抢金子？金子都是我的！索林突然觉得抓到那个金色的小球已经事关他的矮人脸面了。所以他朝莱格拉斯嚣张地笑了一下，就朝前方的那个金色光点冲了过去。</p><p> </p><p>比尔博被追得上蹿下跳，也被赶得一肚子火。妈的就算后面是半兽人他也不跑了！累死爹了！他倒要看看到底是谁追得他跟火烧了屁股似的！呸！追他的人才是火烧了屁股！于是比尔博深吸一口气，气鼓鼓地一扭身：“你他妈都追我一路了，你到底想干嘛！哎哟卧槽！你捏轻点！”</p><p> </p><p>索林看着手里胡乱挣扎的小球，有些惊讶地咧了咧嘴。本来他一直在努力缩近与那个金色小球的距离，突然那个小球停了下来，他就顺着惯性冲了出去，不过凭矮人对金子敏感的天性，他还是顺手把那个小球捞了过来，但他怎么也没想到会看到——“比尔博？”</p><p> </p><p>可不是，这个圆滚滚的小球顶着一头金色卷发，纤细的手脚垂在身体边，而最引人注意的则是那圆滚滚的肚子和那气得通红的小脸蛋。看呐，那小嘴还在一张一合地碎碎念着：“我说你倒是捏轻点我的翅膀都快断了！”这可不就是比尔博·巴金斯！虽然不知道他的飞贼怎么变成了这个样子，但是看上去竟然有些可爱？索林愉悦地抬起右手戳了戳比尔博的小肚子，嗯，还挺软乎的。“嘿！我说你！……索林？喂就算你是索林也不能这样戳我的肚子！该死的你不要再戳了！”索林看着手里一边手脚乱挥还一边用翅膀啪啪地打着他的手的比尔博，忍不住哈哈大笑起来，戳肚子的那只手戳得更欢了。只是得意忘形的他忘了自己现在正坐在一柄弱不经风的扫帚上，而且，是在离地六十英尺的高空。放松了警惕的他没注意到右边撞过来的莱格拉斯，而在双手都松开了扫帚的情况下，他滑了下去。</p><p> </p><p>卧槽！所以说精灵都不是什么好东西！索林一边努力把手里的小球塞进怀里，一边恶狠狠地想着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>索林醒了过来，怀里的人猛地挣扎了一下，喃喃道：“索林，索林。”</p><p> </p><p>“比尔博，我在。”索林安抚地拍了拍比尔博的背，“别怕。”</p><p> </p><p>比尔博迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，抓着索林的辫子往他怀里又靠了靠，嘟哝道：“我做了个噩梦。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“不过你还是来救我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>比尔博又迷迷糊糊地睡过去了，索林紧了紧怀抱，勾着嘴角也闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>抓到你了，我的飞贼。</p><p> </p><p>在索林堕入梦乡前，迷迷糊糊的，他好像听到哈比人咕哝了一句：“太可怕了，我一定要减肥。”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>